<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Kind of Bottle by the_me09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933731">Some Kind of Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09'>the_me09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil Caught My Eye [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Age, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Quentin Beck, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spit As Lube, Top Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter unleashes gas from one of Mysterio’s canisters right into Beck’s face with a triumphant ah-ha! He makes sure to back up quickly, not wanting to breath in any of the stuff. He’s not too worried about whatever he just sprayed because Beck’s hallucinogenic gasses only last for about an hour. He deserves a taste of his own medicine.</p>
<p>(In which it is NOT a hallucinogenic gas)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil Caught My Eye [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 - the_me09</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Kind of Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober Day Ten - Aphrodisiacs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter unleashes gas from one of Mysterio’s canisters right into Beck’s face with a triumphant ah-ha! He makes sure to back up quickly, not wanting to breath in any of the stuff. He’s not too worried about whatever he just sprayed because Beck’s hallucinogenic gasses only last for about an hour. He deserves a taste of his own medicine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck groans and stumbles back, waving his hands in front of his face. “Which one was that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Peter frowns, looking at the can he just sprayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What symbol is on the can?” Beck growls. It seems like he’s having trouble breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter holds his phone up to the can to get some light. He keeps one eye on Beck in case this is a trick to catch him off guard, but Beck seems like he’s stopped fighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like an arrow?” Peter says, squinting at the can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck groans and doubles over. Peter drops the can and moves toward Beck. Shit, if he kills Beck on accident he’s going to feel so bad. He’s an asshole, but he doesn't deserve to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t- shit- it’s not an arrow,” Beck sinks to his knees, curling over his stomach. “Oh god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Peter dives after the can and examines the picture. “Is that a dick?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck nods from the ground. “It’s a hyper aphrodisiac I’ve been working on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Were you going to use this on me?” Peter throws the can again. He has the urge to rip off his mask and breathe fresh air, paranoid he breathed some of the mist in, but the mask has a filter. He needs to keep it on. “What is wrong with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck shakes his head, whimpers. “I thought- fuck- I thought if you were too horny you’d stop fighting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it backfired,” Peter says with a huff. He crosses his arms, not sure what to do. Should he just leave Beck in this warehouse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter,” Beck whines. He looks up, his hair sweaty and curling over his forehead. His face is flushed above the beard and his eyes are glassy. Peter gulps. “Please, I need… oh god,” Beck shudders, curls tighter in on himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck struggles out of his armor, hitting some buttons on his arm controller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So - uh - what does this stuff do?” Peter asks. He pokes Beck with his foot and Beck makes a pained noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It- it increases sensitivity, manipulates your body chemistry. It’s like… like viagra on steroids,” Beck says breathlessly. “Peter, please, I need you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes widen. “You need me? To what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck grabs his foot, clinging, pulling himself upright. “Please? Fuck me, help me,” Beck looks up at him, his blue eyes glazed over. “It hurts, you can make it stop hurting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a girlfriend,” Peter gasps out, his spidersuit suddenly a lot tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her it was life or death,” Beck groans. “Or better, don’t tell her at all.” He drapes himself over Peter, holding onto Peter’s shoulders. Beck is hard against his thigh, humping him. How the hell is this Peter’s life? Other people fight villains who threaten murder and ending the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fights villains that get horny for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Beck nuzzles his jaw, tugging at the mask. Peter is frozen, doesn’t stop him or push him away, though he knows he should. “You like helping people, right? That’s why you do this, so don’t- don’t leave me like this. I’ll make it so good for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck’s hand finds his crotch. It’s ultra-padded, but that doesn’t mean he’s not hard, that Beck can’t feel his dick. The moan Beck lets out is something Peter’s only ever heard in porn, it’s filthy and needy, and so fucking hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Peter gasps. “Okay, I’ll- I’ll take you to my place, it’s nearby. I’ll help you through this- this thing and then I’m turning you in to the cops.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do whatever you want with me,” Beck says, grinding against his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gets Beck into his bed, makes sure May isn’t home, and by the time he gets back to his room, Beck is naked, sprawled out with his hand around his cock. Peter’s mouth goes dry. He’ll have to tell MJ what happened. She has to understand, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck’s lolls his head to the side, eyes glassy and heavy lidded when he looks at Peter from under his lashes. He’s kind of pretty? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter,” Beck groans and arches his back. “Fuck me already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hits the emblem on his chest, letting his spidersuit drop to the floor. This is so crazy, why is he doing this? He pulls off his underwear and gets on the bed, staring at Beck’s cock. It’s flushed dark red, the head almost purple, it looks kind of painful, no wonder Beck wants to get off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got any lube in here?” Beck pants out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, just condoms? Should I put on a condom?” Peter swallows, not moving, not touching Beck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God no, I just- I need- fucking Christ, give me your hand,” Beck snaps and reaches for Peter. He holds out his hand, confused. Beck drags him forward, wraps his lips around three of Peter’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gasps, watching Beck suck his fingers, moaning, twirling his tongue around them like he’s sucking a lollipop. Or a dick, Peter’s mind supplies. His breath is coming faster, his dick leaking already. He’s never fucked another guy before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck gets his fingers wet and then shoves Peter’s hand to his ass. He gets the idea, fingering Beck open carefully, slowly. He’s working in a third finger when Beck sucks in a breath and comes, hand pumping his cock fast and tight, right near Peter’s face. He can smell Beck’s arousal, the musky salt scent of come; Beck clenches up tight around his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s insanely hot. Peter feels like he can’t even blink or he’ll miss something. Beck lets go of his dick with a whimper, but it doesn’t soften, not even a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Peter whispers. “Viagra on steroids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck nods, squeezing his eyes shut. Peter keeps fingering him until Beck’s fucking himself down on Peter’s fingers, his legs pulled up, feet planted on the bed on either side of Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, how many times do I have to ask?” Beck says, staring at Peter with desperation. “Just stick your cock in me already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter groans and pulls his fingers out of Beck, slicking his cock with whatever spit is left. He shuffles forward on his knees, pushes into Beck slowly, not breathing at how tight he is. Beck throws his head back, tendons standing out on his neck as he takes Peter in. How is Beck this tight? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t stop until his balls are pressed to Beck’s ass. It takes every ounce of his willpower not to come right then and there. Beck grabs Peter’s hair and pulls him down, kissing him hot and hard, tongue pushing into Peter’s mouth. It’s filthy, messy, and Peter loves it, starts rocking his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck wraps his legs around Peter’s waist, making soft noises into Peter’s mouth. Peter shifts closer, tilting Beck’s hips, and Beck goes rigid, freezing up. Peter thinks he’s hurt, pulls his mouth away from Beck’s just in time to see him come all over his stomach again. His cock doesn’t soften. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it to me hard,” Beck says breathlessly. He tugs Peter back into a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gives it to him hard, alright. He holds onto Beck’s hips, pulls out more each time, slamming back in, the sound of their skin hot, the whole room feels steamy and warm. Peter grunts with each thrust, losing himself in the silky heat of Beck’s body. It’s totally different from being with MJ, and still so fucking hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans back a little to catch his breath and there are tears in Beck’s eyes, but he doesn’t tell Peter to stop. He’s getting close though, can’t last with Beck looking like this, feeling so tight, sounding like a really good porno. Peter’s hips stutter and he comes inside Beck, another first because even when he’s wearing a condom he pulls out with MJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dick is so sensitive, still inside Beck while he clenches, coming again. Peter gives a broken moan, barely holding himself up from the pool of come on Beck’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pull out,” Beck mumbles. His cock is still hard. It must hurt so bad. “Keep going,” Beck says, sounding delirious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter groans and kisses Beck hard and hungry. He starts moving his hips again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>